Forever Who a doctor who fanfic
by Harrypotterfreakske
Summary: River song sits at home with her granddaughter Clara, who asks a lot of questions about her mysterious travelling grandfather. As River tells, memories come flooding back to her. This story is about river and the doctor, an eternal love through space and time.


**Forever** **who**

 _June 12_ _th_ _2090; Melody pond a.k.a River song sits in an armchair by the fire reading through her diary. Her granddaughter Clara joins her and looks curiously up at her._

 _Clara:_ What's that you're reading grandma?

 _River:_ It's my diary dear

Clara: what's in it?

River: Many extraordinary adventures

Clara: is there anything about grandfather too?

River: Yes, a lot in here Is about him.

Clara: where is he now?

River: somewhere in the clouds (faintly smiles)

Clara: why hasn't he come home yet?

River: your grandfather is a peculiar man… He likes to travel a lot.

Clara: Will I ever meet him? I'd like to know who he is, He sounds like a wonderful man. How did you met him grandma?

River: come here for a sec.

 _River takes Clara on her lap and starts singing softly. (song nature boy from Nat King Cole)_

 _There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy, they say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye was he. And then one day, one magic day, he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this, he said, to me: the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

 _Meanwhile the image vagues out and we see River's memories of her and the doctor._

Hello sweetie. River? Hello again. So where are we off to now? Hah! Something you'd like very much indeed! Orions belt, lovely planet of Orkta. Inhabited by humanoids witch have delicious food markets. (pushes tardis button, tardis takes off) Oh, now that sounds very interesting, said River while her eyes met his for a brief second. A little sad smile grew on her face when she thought about how much she really loved him, but that he would never really be hers. He was a traveller, he belonged to the universe and it belonged to him. There we are! River made a little jump as his voice shook her out of her thoughts. (Maybe partly because he landed the Tardis quite roughly and she almost fell forward, hadn't she grabbed the railing in time)

He went to the front door, opened it, turned around to face her and with a little bow, gestured outwards. After you Milady. She smiled, You are really quite the gentlemen are you? His eyes twinkled as she passed him out of the Tardis and onto a cobbled street with a tiny market that resembled 14th century earth. Well I must say, she said, as the doctor came to stand next to her; I think a little outfit change is in order. We don't want to stand out too much do we? The doctor thought about this for a moment, then gave a slight nod, and they returned to the Tardis. A little while later they stood back in the street. Now, he said clasping his hands as he always did when he was excited; where shall we go first? River knew this type of behaviour; he always made it seem that they went somewhere to have fun, or to show her the local culture of a planet she did not know yet. But she knew better than that. The doctor always went somewhere for a reason. If the doctor went to a certain planet, it was because he was needed there. And when the doctor was needed, you could be sure that there was something seriously wrong in the place.

The doctor never told the ones travelling with him straight away. Because he thought it might scare them. That's why he always pretended to go somewhere just for fun. Of course this method didn't always work. River's mother for example (who had been a companion of the doctor herself) Has always been able to see right through his lousy excuses. River inherited the same sharp senses, which she was very glad about. Why don't we go and stroll around this market for a bit? She said happily; I really would like to know if this food is as good as you say it is. They set off, along carriages full of cabbages, lettuce, and all sorts of other vegetables, boxes filled with cream candies, honey bars,… River tasted a bit from everything, and the food indeed was delicious. As the people around them spoke to each other, River noticed that the automatic translator gave a little accent to the persons; well, that was certainly new… She thought she recognised cockney and also a bit of welsh if she wasn't mistaken… Right at that moment when they were strolling along the cobbled street, and River was hearing the accents in the English, they heard a loud and terrible scream coming from one of the smaller darker streets aligned directly with the one they were standing on. And here we go, she thought with a giggle when the doctor turned to face her with the brightest smile. And together they ran off hand in hand towards the sound of adventure.

 _Back to present River's thoughts end and she looks at clara and smiles._

Clara: You love him very much? Do you not?

River: Yes dear, with all my heart.

Clara: Do you love me too?

River: But of Course! Hugs clara Tight.

River: Now, I think it's time for bed its past 9 o'clock

River Brings Clara to bed, and when clara lays down she takes a drawing from underneath her pillow.

Clara: Look Grandma! With a broad grin, points at the drawing; Look! This is you and me and the Doctor in front of the TARDIS! All holding hands and being happy! I drew this just for you grandma!

River: Thank you hun, now go to sleep.

 _Exterior back down in her rockingchair River sits looking at the drawing, shiney tears leak from her eyes._ She never Told clara that the doctor won't come back. He lived out his regenerations, and gone to gallifrey for the final adventure. But she being Half Time Lord, Couldn't join him. Looking at the picture and holding her diary while the rocking continued, River's eyes closed slowly….

 _Incoming TARDIS sound, the doctor comes out and steps into the room._

River Hello Sweetie.

The Doctor Looking very Tense; you know this isn't a dream right?

River smiling: yes I know. I knew this day would come, as all living beings.

The Doctor: Aren't you sad? What about Clara?

River: Sweetie, I am not worried. Clara will have a wonderous life, Just like you and me had, If she only keeps her eyes open. Now, Aren't you supposed to take me somewhere?

The Doctor: Ah, yes…

The Doctor: Follow me.

 _River takes the doctor's hand, together they walk slowly to the TARDIS. Once inside, River is startled for a moment but then she smiles. The TARDIS isn't empty. Among a group of old familiars she sees two people smiling up at her. She walks towards and smiles, when she gives them a hug, tears start running down her face again. I'm so sorry mum she sobs, but I'm so grateful just to see you and dad again._

Amy Pond: It's ok, you have been so brave.

Rory Pond: Welcome back melody, I am so proud of you.

The doctor: I've set the coordinates, it's time to go.

 _River grabs hold of the doctors hand, he looks at her still worried. She looks up._

River: I'm not scared, cuz I get to be with you.

The Doctor: forever?

River: Forever.

 _Amy, Rory, River, The Doctor and companions hugging and laughing, fading Tardis sound in the distance._

 _The End._


End file.
